La Chica que intenta ser Invisible
by EAUchiha
Summary: Haruno Sakura una chica que ha pasado su vida queriendo ser invisible a pesar de sus amigos, pero nunca se dio cuenta que solo quería que una persona la notara.


** La chica que intenta ser invisible**

A veces me gustaría ser completamente invisible y que nadie reparara en la simple idea de que existo, pero para mí es completamente imposible lograrlo ya que todo mi ser dice "Mírame existo" y como no hacerlo si tengo un exótico cabello color rosa, una enorme frente y un par de amigos que no pasan desapercibidos. Uno es el idiota más escandaloso de toda la escuela y el otro es el chico más deseado de la escuela, y como es que yo una chica que quisiera desaparecer puedo llegar a ser amiga de ese par que llama tanto la atención, en fin supongo que es porque ellos me salvaron de mi misma.

**Flash back**

En la primaria de Kohona en un día de otoño se encontraban un par de niños que a pesar de ser muy distintos eran los mejores amigos desde siempre, ese día era la hora de descanso, un rubio enojado y su amigo pelinegro indiferente se dirigían al árbol más alejado del patio de la escuela.

-Dobe deja de lloriquear- dijo el pelinegro con voz inocente.

- Pero teme es que yo quería jugar y ellos solo se burlaron de nuevo de mi "dattebayo"- dijo el rubio alicaído

- Ya sup…- mientras él se preparaba para decirle que lo superara, escucharon un sollozo detrás del árbol donde ambos estaban sentados.

Ambos niños rodearon el árbol y se consiguieron con una pequeña niña de cabello rosa con la cabeza entre las piernas y abrazando sus rodillas mientras sollozaba, ellos no sabían cómo hablarle para preguntarle el porqué de su llanto, hasta que el hiperactivo rubio le sacudió el hombro para que los mirara, entonces la pequeña pelirrosa alzo la mirada hacia el niño, dejando ver unos bonitos ojos jade inundados en lágrimas, los cuales impactaron a ambos niños.

-Que te paso "dattebayo"- pregunto el rubio de ojos azules.

-Es q… que… u…unos… ni…ños…se.. se… esta…estaban… bur…lan…do de mi co..lor.. de.. de ca…be…llo- respondió la niña entre sollozos

- No te entiendo- dice el rubio

-Esqueunsniñosseestabanburlandodemicabello- respondió muy rápido la pelirosa. Dejando peor a ambos niños.

-Teme ayúdame "dattebayo"- le dice el rubio al pelinegro

-Hmp- dice el pelinegro. Con una venita inflándose en la frente por el apodo del rubio.

- Pero teme me tienes que ayudar no ves que no le entiendo nada "dattebayo"-

- Tú nunca entiendes nada dobe- responde el pelinegro

-Teme-

-Dobe-

-Teme-

-Dobe-

-Teme-

-Dobe-

-Teme-

-Dobe-

En su pelea los niños escuchan una suave risa. Lo cual desvía su atención de su tradicional pelea. Cuando miran en la dirección que proviene la risa ven a la pelirosa, estos se le quedan viendo, y cuando ella se da cuenta de que la están observando fijamente se sonroja y se lleva sus manitos a la boca para tapar su risa.

-Entonces niña porque estabas llorando- pregunta con voz seca e infantil él pelinegro.

-Es que unos niños se estaban metiendo conmigo por el color de mi cabello- responde la niña en voz baja y suave, como si le diera vergüenza que ambos niños se enterarán de las burlas que le hacen entonces a la pequeña pelirosa, reparo su mirada en el pelinegro y quedo hechizada por esa mirada de hermosas perlas negras, en cuanto se dio cuenta que lo estaba mirando fijamente desvió su mirada jade y un leve sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas.

-A mí me gusta tu color de cabello- dijo el rubio inocentemente, ella le sonrió complacida y el pelinegro solo asintió en respuesta- Nosotros te cuidaremos de esos niños, mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki "dattebayo"- le tendió la mano en modo de saludo y también para ayudarla a levantarse.

- Sasuke Uchiha- dijo el pelinegro sonriendo levemente a la pequeña pelirrosa.

-Sakura Haruno- dijo ella con una enorme sonrisa.

A partir de ese día, Sakura supo que todo estaría bien, no se separaba de sus 2 amigos por nada del mundo.

**Fin Flash back**

Hoy tengo 17 años, los chicos y yo estamos en el penúltimo año de preparatoria. Aprendí a aceptar mi cabello gracias a las 2 personas más importantes para mí, tengo el cabello largo a media espalda, una estatura promedio y una figura no tan impactante sin contar mis pechos pequeños, pero lo que más me gusta de mí son mis ojos jades, soy insegura en muchos aspectos y no es por presumir pero tengo un buen brazo para golpear, eso es algo que el pobre Naruto siempre ha tenido presente.

Naruto es alto y tiene la espalda ancha, esa sonrisa de niño que siempre ha tenido aunque ahora ya no es tan inocente, su rubio cabello alborotado y su ojos azul cielo, es seguro de sí mismo y no tiene miedo de decir lo que piensa además de que nunca se rinde ante nada.

Sasuke es alto, tiene una espalda ancha, su expresión es más seria que antes y ese aire misterioso que hace que todas lo deseen a pesar de que con solo mirarlas cuando se le acercan no puedan soportar esa mirada penetrante tan negra como la noche y su alborotado cabello con unos mechones que caen a ambos lados de su rostro, es frio, orgulloso y soberbio, nunca muestra interés en muchas cosas pero eso es algo que a mí no me importa porque conmigo es diferente.

En todos los años que llevo junto a ellos, me di cuenta que mi vida es perfecta comparada con la de ellos 2, Naruto es huérfano, sus padres murieron cuando él tenía 4 años en un accidente automovilístico y ahora vive con su padrino Jiraiya. Los padres de Sasuke también están muertos, su madre murió de una extraña enfermedad cuando él tenía 6 y poco después su padre fue asesinado, por unos delincuentes en busca de venganza contra el jefe de la policía de Konoha, ahora solo vive con su hermano mayor Itachi con el cual se lleva bien a pesar de lo frio que es. Hay algo de lo que siempre he estado segura y es que Itachi conoce mis sentimientos hacia su hermano menor.

Los chicos siempre me protegen, la única amiga que tengo es Hinata Hyuga, la novia de Naruto, es una chica dulce y tímida, su cabello es largo hasta la mitad de la espalda y de color azul oscuro, tiene una buena figura y pechos grandes que aunque yo no se lo diga tengo envidia de ella por eso, la pobre siempre se sonrojaba y se desmayaba al ver a Naruto era un poco extraño pero dejo de hacerlo cuando comenzaron a salir, aunque cuando él la invito a su primera cita, el pobre tuvo que llevarla a la enfermería, a ella puedo contarle todo lo que no puedo decirle a ellos cosas de chicas que ellos nunca entenderían y secretos como que siempre he estado enamorada de Sasuke pero tengo miedo de decirle lo que siento por temor al rechazo y el fin de nuestra amistad, y también está la novia de su primo Neji, Tenten ella también se ha convertido en mi amiga pero no tanto como la Hyuga, el resto de las chicas de la escuela me odian solo por el hecho de ser la mejor amiga del sexy Sasuke Uchiha, pero las 2 chicas que me hacen la vida un infierno son Ino Yamanaka quien una vez se coló al vestidor de varones cuando solo quedaba él e intento seducirlo y Karin Uzumaki la prima de Naruto, quien no pierde la oportunidad de pegársele como las pulgas a un perro cada vez que lo ve, Naruto nunca ha sentido agrado por ella y viceversa.

Del instituto que les puedo decir, no es lo mejor de lo mejor, para un pequeño pueblo creo que esta bien, es de 6 plantas, cada una representa un grado, por lo tanto veo clases en el 5 piso, los uniformes, no son feos pero tampoco eran dignos para ser parte de un desfile de modas en París; el de las niñas es una falda hasta la rodilla con una camisa blanca de botones con el logo del instituto una corbata negra y un suéter de color gris medias negras y zapatos negros. El de los niños es igual solo que en vez de falda pantalón gris.

Mi lugar favorito en ese circo, ya que esto no se le puede llamar escuela es la biblioteca, en ese lugar no van las zorras a joderme la existencia y solo me dedico a leer novelas románticas que son mis favoritas, a veces voy con los chicos aunque Naruto se impacienta porque no puede hacer ruido, y a veces Hinata me acompaña, ya que una de las cosas que ambas tenemos en común es leer novelas románticas.

Hoy es miércoles y me encuentro en el tiempo libre en la biblioteca con Hinata, pero ese día era diferente no leíamos solo charlábamos de cosas triviales hasta que ella se atrevió a preguntarme.

- Sakura-chan Cuando piensas decirle- dijo en su acostumbrado tono suave de voz y agregando el hecho de estar en la biblioteca.

- A que te refieres- yo sabía perfectamente a que se refería Hinata pero me hice la desentendida.

- Decirle a Sasuke-kun que tú lo…- la interrumpí antes de que terminara la frase.

- Shhhh no digas eso-mire alrededor- alguien puede escuchar que me gusta mucho Sasuke-kun.

- Pero debes hacerlo o esperaras que alguien te lo quite- aclaro Hinata con un tono serio nada común en ella

- Lo sé- acepte derrotada- pero tengo miedo de que si él sabe que lo amo no me vuelva a hablar jamás-continúe- él es todo para mí y no puedo simplemente dejarlo ir.

Naruto estaba entrando a la biblioteca porque sabía perfectamente que su amiga y su novia estaban es ese lugar, quería sorprenderlas a ambas así que se acercó sigilosamente hacia donde él sabía que ellas estaban y cuando estaba a punto de acercarse y asustarlas el sorprendido fue el cuándo escucha a Sakura decir "-_ Lo sé pero tengo miedo de que si él sabe que lo amo no me vuelva a hablar jamás él es todo para mí y no puedo simplemente dejarlo ir". _Salió disparado de la biblioteca a buscar a su pelinegro amigo que seguramente ya había terminado su práctica de básquet, en cuanto lo vio lo jalo de regreso al vestidor, el Uchiha lo miro con enojo por el arrebato de su amigo pero sabía que su actitud no era algo que pasa todos los días, el rubio seguía parado en frente de su impacientado amigo sin decir ni una palabra.

- Hmp, dobe me puedes decir que te pasa- le dijo con enojo en su voz.

- Teme, sabias que Sakura-chan está enamorada- soltó sin más, dejando a un Sasuke impactado porque que ellos supieran Sakura con los únicos chicos que hablaba era con ellos, pero algo era seguro ambos se encargarían de averiguarlo.

No solo Naruto se había enterado de los sentimientos de Sakura, sino también Ino quien por orden de Anko-Sensei estaba en ese momento en la biblioteca buscando un par de libros de Biología, así que mientras la bibliotecaria buscaba su encomienda siguió a Sakura y Hinata a la biblioteca, pensó en grabar la conversación y humillar a Sakura delante de todos, pero primero tenía que hablar con Karin para que la humillación sea algo más que un simple video que se les enseñara a todos, destruiría a Haruno Sakura eso es seguro. Con una sonrisa de satisfacción salió de la biblioteca hasta el patio de la escuela sabia a la perfección que Karin se encontraba en ese lugar. En cuanto la vio se acercó a ello con una sonrisa arrogante supo de inmediato que el cerebro de Ino estaba maquinando algo perverso y no tuvo que preguntar para saber contra quien era porque eso lo sabía de memoria, y el día de mañana durante el almuerzo sería perfecto.

Al día siguiente Ino ya tenía todo planeado para que esta fuera la mejor hora del almuerzo de su vida, le había hecho una oferta a un chico extraño llamado Sai del club de Audiovisual que no pudo rechazar, la primera parte del plan estaba más que asegurada. El resto era cuestión de que la estúpida de Karin no lo arruinara.

La Hora llego y todos los estudiantes estaban instalados en las mesas por supuesto Haruno y sus amigos no fueron la excepción. Tomo el micrófono, se montó en el pequeño escenario que había en la cafetería y llamo la atención de todos.

-Buenas Tardes como ya saben soy Ino Yamanaka y para los que no mucho gusto - todos los alumnos en la cafetería guardaron silencio y dirigieron la mirada hacia la rubia. Esta al ver que ya tenía la atención de todas continuo -bueno aquí con mis amigos del club de audio visual prepare un video muy interesante- "_te voy a acabar Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha será solo mío, Frente de Marquesina"_ pensó la rubia -Sai por favor pon el video.

El video comenzó a correr, en el estaban Sakura y Hinata en la biblioteca charlando algo que todavía nadie podía saber, por el bien de su amistad.

_**-Cuando piensas decirle- dijo en su acostumbrado tono suave de voz y agregando el hecho de estar en la biblioteca**__._

_**-A que te refieres- yo sabía perfectamente a que se refería Matsuri pero me hice la desentendida.**_

_**-Decirle a Sasuke-kun que tú lo…- la interrumpí antes de que terminara la frase.**_

_**-Shhhh no digas eso-mire alrededor- alguien puede escuchar que me gusta mucho Sasuke-kun.**_

_**-Pero debes hacerlo o esperaras que alguien te lo quite- aclaro Matsuri con un tono serio nada común en ella**_

_**-Lo sé- acepte derrotada- pero tengo miedo de que si él sabe que lo amo no me vuelva a hablar jamás-continúe- él es todo para mí y no puedo simplemente dejarlo ir.**_

El video termino y el resto paso muy rápido y lo único que quería era que la tierra se abriera y me tragara, mire alrededor con lágrimas en los ojos, todos comenzaron a reírse de mí, excepto Neji, Tenten y Lee quien es el mejor amigo de Neji, Naruto y Hinata y otros chicos los cuales no trato tanto como los chicos pero tampoco me desagradan ellos se llaman Kiba, Shikamaru, Chōji, Shino, Gaara y Temari a quien conozco gracias a Hinata, observe a Sasuke, tenía que saber su reacción pero el solo miraba al frente fijamente con el ceño fruncido y los puños apretados, no sabía que pasaba por su mente en ese momento pero sé que no era nada bueno, sabía que esto pasaría y que ahora él no me volverá a hablar jamás, mire a la maldita de Ino que sonreía con satisfacción, lo único que hice fue salir corriendo de ese lugar y a lo lejos escuche "Sakura-Chan" por parte de Naruto y Hinata. Llegue al baño de chicas, ese era el lugar en donde siempre iba a llorar pero me encontré con una de las personas que menos quería ver, Karin, ella y sus amigas que no se ni como se llaman me estaban observando.

-Vaya Pelo de Chicle tu estado no es muy bueno, que te ocurrió- dijo Karin con una falsa preocupación.

-Como si no lo supieras maldita zorra- dije con vos entrecortada por las lágrimas pero con un infinito odio.

Creo que llamar a Karin maldita zorra en ese momento no me ayudó mucho en mi situación actual, una de esas chicas me dio una patada en el estómago y mientas me retorcía en el suelo del dolor alguien me jalo del cabello, me di cuenta que era Karin que lo jalaba.

-¿Te gusta mucho tu cabello largo cierto?- algo me decía que esa pregunta no traería nada bueno- sería una verdadera lástima cortarlo.

Mis ojos se abrieron con asombro cuando desgraciadamente una de esas chicas corto mi cabello, después mi cara impacto sobre el suelo ya que Karin me soltó bruscamente, comencé a llorar de nuevo, pero eso no terminaba así como así, mientras yo estaba hecha un ovilló en el suelo, ellas comenzaron a patearme sin importarles donde lo hicieran.

-De..de..ten..gan..se por..por..favor- Pedí suplicante y eso no funciono en lo absoluto, continuaron haciéndolo hasta que sentía que algo caliente correr por mi brazo derecho, y cuando dirigí mi mirada donde sentía lo caliente, vi una gran cortadura, que empezaba en la parte media del antebrazo hasta el inicio de la muñeca; cuando alce la mirada para ver con que me lo habían hecho vi a Karin sosteniendo las tijeras llenas de sangre, eso fue lo último que vi antes de perder el conocimiento.

-Por favor- dije antes perder la conciencia y no saber nada de lo que sucedía a mí alrededor.

**Mientras tanto en el comedor.**

Sasuke miraba con rabia a la causante de todo esto, no podía creer que nada de lo que sucedía, sobre la humillación a Sakura, que ella lo amara y él no sabía cuál eran sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia la pelirrosa no sabía si era amor de hermanos o el amor que siente un hombre hacia una mujer, nunca se había detenido a pensar en esa agradable calidez que sentía cuando ella sonreía o ese sentimiento de protegerla de todos y matar a quien sea que la haga llorar, todas esas cosas inundaban su mente en ese momento hasta que algo lo trajo a la realidad, era Naruto que golpeo a ese chico Sai, todos seguían riéndose, lo único que cruzaba por mi mente en ese momento era hacer pagar por todo esto a Yamanaka Ino, así que se acercó a ella peligrosamente ella solo reía como todos pero en cuando sintió que alguien la tomaba por la camisa y al subir su mirada se percató de que esa persona era Sasuke, sintió como si el diablo estuviera frente de ella en ese momento.

-Tu nunca le llegaras a Sakura a los talones-dijo con un tono tenebroso- solo eres una pobre Zorra que lo único que le gusta es que todos los hombres estén haciendo fila para meterse en tu cama.

La soltó bruscamente y salió de ese lugar como si nada hubiera pasado, todos quienes habían dejado de reírse para observar la reacción de Uchiha, sintieron miedo por la mirada de odio que les lanzo a todos antes de irse, Naruto había dejado hacía rato de golpear a Sai y junto a Hinata salieron detrás de él.

-Que problemático- dijo Shikamaru- esta vez si te pasaste Ino- continuo con un tono de decepción hacia la rubia que seguía con una mirada horrorizada, ellos se conocen desde niños y él nunca pensó que ella llegaría tan lejos solo para molestar a esa chica.

Sasuke iba por el pasillo en busca del baño de chicas ya que él sabía que ese era el lugar en donde siempre iba a llorar, casi al llegar a su destino vio salir a Karin con un par de chicas de ese lugar, estaban un poco apresuradas por salir de allí que no se dieron cuenta de su presencia pero eso hizo que se apresurara a entrar al baño importándole un carajo que era contra las reglas, al entrar sintió como si le hubieran clavado una daga en el pecho al ver esa horrible escena ante sus negros ojos. Sakura estaba inconsciente, toda golpeada, un poco de sangre salía de su nariz y labios, hematomas por todos los lugares visible, una horrible cortada en su antebrazo y sin bastarles dejarla en ese estado le habían cortado el cabello, todo su hermoso cabello rosa estaba regado en el suelo del baño, se acercó a ella, la toco y estaba fría. Entonces el sonido del pasillo lo hizo reaccionar, le arranco un pedazo de tela a su camisa y la amarro en el brazo de la pelirosa. Haciendo presión para que dejara de sangrar. Entonces procedió a cargarla para sacarla del baño cuando escucho un grito el cual lo hiso dirigir su mirada a la persona que había llegado.

Eran Naruto y Hinata que observaban asombrados el estado de su amiga, la Hyuga se llevó las manos a la boca y comenzó a llorar, mientras que Naruto no salía de su asombro.

-Sasuke que le pasó a Sakura chan-pregunto el rubio al ver a su mejor amiga en brazos del pelinegro

-Naruto solo llama a una ambulancia a perdido mucha sangre- dice el pelinegro ignorando la pregunta del rubio

Pero el rubio no lo escucho solo se quedó viendo horrorizado, los mechones de cabello rosa que estaban regados en el piso del baño algunos tenían sangre por la cortada de la pelirosa

-Naruto Idiota- el pelinegro al ver que no le prestar Prestaba atención le grito - dobeee reacciona de una jodida ves-

-Que paso Sasuke- respondió el rubio luego de salir del shock.

-Que llames a una ambulancia Rápido dobe-

El pelinegro salió del baño llevando a la pelirosa en brazos hasta la enfermería, esta al verle pego un grito horrorizada.

- Recuéstala en la camilla- dijo de inmediato la enfermera para brindarle los primeros auxilios mientras llegaba la ambulancia, había visto muchas cosas desde que trabajaba en esa escuela pero jamás vio algo así y menos a una estudiante que no molestaba a nadie.

Los paramédicos llegaron y se llevaron a la chica y con ellos se fue Sasuke ya que solo dejaron ir a una sola persona, La directora Tsunade quien se enteró de la situación un poco tarde se encargó de llamar a los padres de la pelirrosa y los padres de las personas responsables de lo sucedido, mientras que su secretaria Shizune se encargó de buscar a los responsables del hecho, una cosa estaba claro para Tsunade esas chicas no estarían un día más en su escuela.

Sasuke se encontraba en la sala de espera, estaba tan preocupado por Sakura que no se dio cuenta del momento en el que los padres de la pelirosa llegaron.

-Sasuke-kun como esta mi hija- dijo desesperada Mebuki, quien estaba abrazada a su esposo Kizashi, mientras lloraba.

Kizashi seguía indignado no podía creer que eso le haya pasado a su florecita, ella nunca le hacía daño a nadie y no entendía por qué a ella se lo hacían.

-No sé nada, aun no hay noticias- puso la cabeza entre las manos, se sentía completamente culpable aun sabiendo que no era su culpa.

Después de despertar en el hospital, al día siguiente me dieron de alta, ya que estaban preocupados por la cortada que me hicieron. Al darme de alta mis padres me llevaron a casa, el doctor me receto unos analgésicos para el dolor. Falte a la escuela los días después de lo sucedido, solo me encerraba en mi cuarto a llorar y preguntarme ¿porque a mí? Lo único que he querido en esta vida es ser invisible para así ahorrarme este tipo de cosas pero la vida no es como siempre uno quiere que sea. Mi madre arreglo mi cabello, es corto pero está bien así.

Naruto y Hinata han venido a visitarme todos los días, para traerme los deberes, me contaron que expulsaron a Ino y Karin, a pesar de todo eso no me alegro mucho que digamos. Y con respecto a Sasuke cada vez que viene a ver como estoy le digo a mi madre que le diga que estoy durmiendo, no quiero verlo y no se el porqué, yo sé que él sabe que lo estoy evitando. También me dijo Hinata que está muy arisco y siempre está solo, me siento mal por el tal vez cree que es su culpa y la verdad que no lo es.

Hoy es lunes, mis heridas casi todas están cicatrizadas excepto la cortada, la cual sigue vendada, y ya debo volver a la escuela, Hinata pasó por mí para irnos juntas.

-Sakura-chan estas segura de estar lista para volver?- me pregunto con preocupación en si voz.

-No te preocupes Hinata, ya estoy bien- es mentira pero igual debo volver a la escuela y enfrentar todo con la frente en alto.

-Naruto-kun dice que si alguien te dice algo lo golpeara-dijo Hinata riéndose un poco para aligerar el ambiente tenso que se había creado.

-No dudo que lo hará-dije riendo al fin- ese idiota siempre cumple lo que dice.

-No tienes miedo de verlo, haz estado evitándolo desde ese día- por supuesto que lo había pensado pero no podía decírselo todavía me quedaban muchas dudas sobre lo que pasaría hoy en la escuela.

Después de un rato de charla llegamos a la escuela, todos me miraban pero yo solo los ignoraba, Naruto llego hasta nosotras tan energético como siempre, le dio un beso de saludo a Hinata en los labios y uno a mí en la mejilla y nos abrazó a ambas.

-Sakura-chan me alegro que ya estés bien- digo eso con la enorme sonrisa característica de él. Yo solo le sonreí y mire hacia arriba dándome cuenta de algo importante, en la terraza de la escuela estaba el, mirándome. Sabía que tenía que enfrentarlo y arreglar las cosas, así que me deshice del brazo de Naruto y me excuse con ellos.

-Yo- yo lo siento tengo algo que hacer- y salí corriendo hacia dentro de la escuela ante la incrédula mirada de la pareja.

Llegue a la entrada de la terraza, y entonces el valor que tenía hace un momento ya no estaba, de repente la puerta se abrió y hay estaba Sasuke-kun en frente de mí, mirándome fijamente sin expresión en su rostro, se dio la vuela y volvió a la terraza dándome a entender que lo siguiera, yo no sabía que decirle, no sabía si quedarme o salir huyendo como una cobarde, pero al final me decidí por la primera opción, lo seguí, él estaba dándome la espalda mirando a un punto fijo en el cielo, así que me arme de valor para hablarle.

-Sasuke-kun yo-yo lo siento…-eso salió de mis labios en un susurró pero yo sé que él lo escucho porque que dio la vuelta se acercó a mí, levanto mi barbilla me miró fijamente a los ojos, lo que paso a continuación solo pensé que pasaría en mis sueños, nunca en la vida real, Sasuke-kun estaba besándome, al principio yo tenía los ojos muy abiertos, pero luego cerré mis ojos, pase mis brazos por su cuello y comencé a corresponder torpemente, el paso sus brazos por mi cintura y me atrajo más hacia él, no sé cuánto tiempo paso pero yo no quería que terminara nunca sentí algo recorrer mis mejillas, eran mis lágrimas que se hicieron presente sin mi permiso, tuvimos que separarnos por falta de aire, juntamos nuestras frentes y al abrir los ojos me encontré con sus ojos.

- Nunca volveré a permitir que alguien te haga daño-dijo el al fin, mientras pasaba su pulgar para limpiar el resto de las lágrimas que estaban en mis mejillas.

-Perdóname por haberte evitado, la verdad es que no sabía cómo actuar después de que te enteraste- dije con algo de culpa reflejada en mi voz.

-No quiero que te alejes de mi lado jamás- diciendo eso volvió a unir nuestros labios, eso me dio a entender que correspondía a mis sentimientos pero conociendo como es sé que jamás lo diría.

Me abrazo como sí no quisiera que me fuera de su lado jamás, y nunca lo hare en toda mi corta vida he querido ser invisible para todos pero acabo de darme cuenta de que la única persona que siempre he querido que me note, siempre ha estado a mi lado y ahora sé que él es la persona que amo y la única para la cual no quiero ser invisible.

**Fin**


End file.
